


Anything you want. Always.

by DropsOfAddiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deputy Derek Hale, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Jealous Derek Hale, M/M, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAddiction/pseuds/DropsOfAddiction
Summary: Derek is unprepared when Stiles wraps his long arms around his torso and buries his face in his neck, a gesture so wolf like it has Derek’s eyes flashing. Stiles is freezing cold, soaking wet from melting snow clinging to his coat. Derek instinctively hugs him back, wanting to warm him up, protect him. Stiles must realise what he’s done, how close he is and goes to pull back. They’ve never hugged before. Derek growls softly, involuntarily and hugs him tighter.





	Anything you want. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmasy Sterek fluff and smut. Happy holidays everyone!
> 
> (I don’t give permission for my work to be posted on any other sites. All characters belong to Teen Wolf creators, I’m just borrowing them...)

Derek is sitting in his chair, in his loft, waiting for the others to arrive. 

He’s got a book in his hand, trying to relax, though he can barely concentrate on the words. He’s read and re-read the same page three times so far. His loft smells faintly like the cinnamon candle he’s been burning and a bit like the beef he’s cooking in the oven. It’s snowing heavily outside, he can see it through his large windows. 

Lydia, Isaac, Scott, Erica, Boyd and Stiles should be on their way over by now. 

They and by they, Derek means Stiles, had decided to have a little festive gathering, on Christmas Eve. Derek has cooked some food, bought some wine and even put up a few bits of tinsel, which Derek feels is a Christmas miracle in itself. There’s a woollen Santa sack by Derek’s front door with a lone present in it, with Stiles’ name on the tag.

It all feels... well it feels nice. Nice to have friends coming over, nice to not have something or someone trying to kill them for once. Nice to be seeing Stiles before Christmas. He hasn’t seen him in the flesh for four months and he actually misses him.

Derek shakes his head as if he can shake his last thought right out of it. Since Stiles had gone off to college in the September, they speak more regularly than they did when Stiles was at home.

——————————

Stiles randomly Skypes Derek most evenings and rambles on for hours, about all sorts of things. 

Stiles tells him about pop up hot dog trucks on his campus, he tells him about stealing a traffic cone on the way home the last time he’d been at a party and he tells him about random obscure book titles he’s been coveting. It’s Stiles’ latest quest to learn more about the magical element of the supernatural world.

He rambles on about everything you could think of, while Derek resumes normal activity in the background, like cooking and Stiles will clean while chatting away to him. Sometimes, especially the later calls, Stiles falls asleep in front of his laptop. Derek most certainly doesn’t find it cute.

Derek tells Stiles things over Skype that he would never have told him in person. He shares how he’s changed since he’d come back from Mexico, he tells him about his hopes for the future. He’d told Stiles about how he’d been thinking about signing up for the next recruitment day at Beacon hills Sheriff department. Stiles had been full of encouragement at that and tells Derek he’d be awesome, leaving Derek to frown and blush under his encouraging words.

John Stillinski had been just as encouraging on the phone, when he’d called him the next day, because Stiles had obviously told him to give Derek a much needed shove in the right direction. Derek had applied the very next day.

When Derek actually made it through the recruitment day and got his deputy uniform, the first thing he’d wanted to do was to show it to Stiles.

He remembers that day, a week ago, when the call connected on his laptop, he’d stood back from the table grinning, in full uniform and he’d given Stiles a twirl. Stiles had stared silently, lips parted and eyes wide. His hair was longer now and Derek thought it looked really good on him. He’d thought the connection had dropped out, Stiles had been quiet for so long. 

“Stiles, you there?” He’d asked, sitting down and bringing his neatly stubbled face closer to his laptop screen.

Stiles came to life at hearing Derek and ran his hands over his face. Derek’s eyes couldn’t help but track the movement of those long fingers.

“Yeah! Dude! Sorry man! It’s just... the stubble and the uniform and wow. You know!” He’d rambled, blushing furiously and Derek had decided he liked the look on him, decided to push him more than he usually would.

“No? What do you mean?” His voice had a lilt of teasing that he only ever lets out when he’s speaking to Stiles.

“Err... it’s just...” Stiles had been even more un-eloquent than usual.

Derek’s used to being objectified. He’d kind of expected this when he’d shown Stiles the uniform. Wanted it even. He’d developed some feelings for Stiles lately. If he’s honest, he’d probably always had them, he’s just facing up to them.

That’s why he really didn’t expect Stiles’ response. He just thought he’d looked pretty good in the uniform. He’s still in great shape, even from his Alpha days. Stiles’ response had his own mouth dropping open.

“I’m just so proud of you man... you deserve this. You look really great, no ones gonna mess with you! But you look so happy. It’s a good look on you. You did great,” Stiles ended on a laugh and a smile.

Derek had felt shy and raw in that moment. He always feels like Stiles sees into the very core of him, cracks him open like no-one else ever has. He’s always left feeling vulnerable when Stiles says things like that to him. The fact he is sort of enjoying that feeling is a testament to how much he trusts Stiles.

“Stiles. Thanks.” Dereks voice is a little raspy when he responds. He means it. Deeply.

“No problem,” Stiles is grinning ear to ear “listen I have to go, I still need to finish my Christmas shopping and my friend Tina is picking me up in five and I’m still in my PJs!”

“Oh. Ok” Derek’s feeling irrationally angry all of a sudden. He’s clamping his mouth together to stop his fangs elongating.

“See you Christmas Eve. I can’t wait! I hope you’ve bought me a good present, I know you’ve got me in the secret Santa. I’ll probably call you before then! Or maybe not actually, I have two papers to be in and you, Mr, are a super distraction. I’m going cold turkey. No pun intended. See you Christmas Eve!” Stiles had obliviously signed off, without waiting for Derek to reply.

Derek had stared at the blank screen for five minutes wondering why the hell he suddenly wanted poor Tina, who he’d never met, to have been involved in some sort of hideous accident and why he was desperately hoping she looked like she’d been hit repeatedly in the face by a stick.

“Stiles would probably still like her though,” Derek had thought bitterly. Stiles is simply not shallow at all.

He’d sat and thought about all the hot chocolate, mistletoe, cute couple shopping scenarios that Tina and Stiles were probably getting up to. He’d sat for a long time. He’d sat until he realised he wasn’t angry at all. He was purely and bitterly jealous. 

 

————————————————

Now Stiles is back for winter break and he’d been insistent that they all get together before Christmas, at Derek’s place.

The gang were also doing a secret Santa where everyone had put names in a hat and drawn a name out to buy a gift for. That bit had been Lydia’s idea, she’d gone visiting them all especially to do it. She’d even text Stiles a picture of his little slip with the name of his person on.

Stiles had been right, Derek did have Stiles in the secret Santa. He has no idea how Stiles knows that though, he hadn’t even picked Stiles’ name out. Isaac had. Derek had gotten Lydia and he and Isaac had mutually peeked at the others slip. With a tiny encouraging growl and a baring of teeth from Derek, Isaac had handed over his little bit of paper rather hastily and Derek had given his to Isaac.

Derek had spent the past week agonising over what to get Stiles. The thing was, he’d already gotten Stiles a Christmas gift. He wanted to just give him that but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do it in front of everyone else.

It was a really rare copy of a polish book of magic that he knew Stiles desperately wanted.

They were supposed to be on a $10 limit for the secret Santa, but Derek really wanted to give him the book. It had cost just a little more than that.

——————————————

Stiles had never actually mentioned this book directly to Derek, but when they were Skyping one evening in October Stiles’ cell phone had rang. Stiles had only been away for about a month by this point but had called Derek every night for the past week. 

Stiles had taken the call on his cell and Derek had been able to hear most of the conversation. He could even hear the conversation on the other persons end. Go werewolf hearing. He knew he shouldn’t invade Stiles’ privacy, but curiosity killed the werewolf and all that. Besides, if Stiles really didn’t want him to hear, he would have turned the Skype off.

“Mr. Stillinski, it’s Mr. Lewis from Beacon Bookstore. There’s a cost issue with the 1997 original edition of Magia you’ve ordered. I know how long you’ve wanted it, and I’m really aware of how much it means to you, you’ve talked about it so much,” Mr. Lewis wasn’t lying, Derek could hear the steady heartbeat.

Derek had never even heard Stiles mention this book before. It had him intrigued and he couldn’t stop listening, as much as he knew it was wrong to invade Stiles’ privacy.

“Mr Lewis, I’ll pay whatever, I need that book,” Stiles hadn’t sounded worried and he’d smiled reassuringly at Derek’s face on the laptop.

“Well you see, it’s been seized at customs. Apparently there was some sort of restriction on the item. I know a man who works in the security department there who has helped me out before, with certain special items, but he’s asking for $5000 dollars to retrieve it for me. The thing is, it won’t be... well, it won’t be all that legal getting it out. Apparently it’s a very powerful book and there’s only this copy in existence now,” Mr. Lewis sounded genuinely upset to be telling Stiles the news.

Derek could see Stiles’ face finally fall in the background on the laptop and he obviously didn’t want to give anything away to Derek. Derek knew Stiles didn’t have $5000. Stiles had just kept smiling at the laptop, phone to his ear, though Derek could pick up on his heartbeat pounding harder and could see the slight downturn of his mouth.

Derek had wanted to touch him, put his arms around him, comfort him. He wanted to fix it for him. Derek had been surprised at how strong that feeling was and it was probably then, that he’d started admitting to himself his feelings for Stiles had gone past friendship.

“Ah no worries Mr Lewis, I think I will have to leave that one for now then,” Stiles had hung up the phone, face crushed. Derek thought he saw a tear fall from his eye but he turned his back, so Derek wouldn’t see.

He’d told Derek he was tired and signed off Skype shortly after but Derek hated seeing that disappointment on him. Hated it so much it burned him, he wanted to fix it.

Before he was really considering what he was doing Derek had wandered over to Beacon Books and slapped $5000 on the counter, which he’d grabbed from his safe, in front of a bewildered looking Mr. Lewis.

“The book for Stillinski? Make sure it’s here by Christmas. I’ll be back at the beginning of December,” he’d said gruffly to the white haired patron and turned to walk out of the tiny store.

“And don’t tell him, it’s... it’s a surprise,” he’d thrown over his shoulder as he’d opened the door leaving a shocked Mr Lewis staring after him.

He’d picked the book up a few weeks ago. In its little brown wrap, it looked harmless and so not worth $5000 but Derek had his families insurance money and Stiles deserved to have everything he wanted, in Derek’s eyes. Plus, if Stiles wanted it, it had to be important to him.

Upon that thought, Derek thought maybe his attraction to Stiles had developed on from liking Stiles a lot, into the realms of totally fucked.

————————

 

Derek has tried to prepare himself for the feeling of Stiles in his space after such a long time. He’s tried to tell himself that Stiles smelling like another person, closely, won’t bother him. He tries to tell himself that he’d put up with Stiles for two years being up close and personal, he can deal with one evening, even if he walks in smelling like stupid Tina. 

The truth of it is, Derek hadn’t wanted him as badly then. Or maybe he just hadn’t allowed himself to. Not before Mexico. He’d been too broken to drag Stiles down.

But now with his new job with the Sheriff and the loft being decorated properly, like a home... now, he’s feeling like he could have a life here in Beacon hills and it’s starting to feel a bit empty without Stiles.

He hears the footsteps and erratic heartbeat before the door knocks. He knows it’s Stiles. He’s so nervous all of a sudden. Derek waits for the knock, doesn’t want to be creepy by yanking the door open and the footsteps stop outside his door. The knock doesn’t come.

“Der, let me in, I know you’ve heard me coming a mile away, I’m freezing!” Stiles is shouting.

Derek rolls his eyes and gets out of his chair, placing his book on the little coffee table. 

“Who is it?” He decides to have some fun. Stiles just brings out a childish streak in him a mile long.

“Don’t be a dick bag, I’m an icicle!” Stiles actually chatters his teeth and Derek swings open the door smiling.

Stiles drops the bags he’s holding.

“Dude! Are you wearing a Christmas jumper?!” Stiles looks positively gleeful and makes gimme motions with his hands.

Derek is unprepared when Stiles wraps his long arms around his torso and buries his face in his neck, a gesture so wolf like it has Derek’s eyes flashing. Stiles is freezing cold, soaking wet from melting snow clinging to his coat. Derek instinctively hugs him back, wanting to warm him up, protect him. Stiles must realise what he’s done, how close he is and goes to pull back. They’ve never hugged before. Derek growls softly, involuntarily and hugs him tighter.

Somethings definitely changed in their little dynamic. Derek can almost taste it on the air. Stiles gives a pleased sigh and he mumbles into Derek’s neck (when did Stiles get so tall?)  
“It is so good to see you man, I’ve missed you.”

Derek’s smiling into Stiles’ shoulder. He can’t believe he was worried it would be awkward between them, Stiles is all easy smiles and loose touches. Derek can’t believe how good he smells. He didn’t smell that good when he was at home last. He smells calm and confident and a little sweet. Usually, Derek’s Mom had told him, humans get kind of a sweet smell about them if develop feelings for someone. Usually, they smell like that when they’re in love.

With a jolt Derek pulls back. Tina. He feels like his heart is on the floor.

“Der?” Stiles is frowning, arms still outstretched where Derek’s pulled out of them.

“Sorry! Good to see you too! Just got to get the beef out of the oven. Secret Santa presents go in the sack by the door, by order of Lydia,” he mumbles and he leaves Stiles in the doorway.

Derek hurries to the kitchen. He won’t ruin Stiles’ Christmas. It’s not his fault that Derek has developed these feelings for him. Knowing Stiles, he would probably feel guilty and try to make Derek feel better and he doesn’t want pity. He just wants Stiles to be happy.

Derek hears footsteps on the stairs and hears Boyd and Erica’s voices. He thanks god for the distraction and he hears Stiles calling greetings and lots of shuffling as they all take off their winter coats and boots.

———————

Before long, the loft is full of six sock footed 20 year olds and one 24 year old werewolf in a Christmas jumper. They’re all chatting easily and Derek tries his best to avoid Stiles. The food is served buffet style and they’re all milling about, eating from their plates.

Scott, Lydia and Stiles are in the kitchen and Isaac, Boyd and Erica are on the couches. Derek settles back in his chair with a beer in hand. He looks around at everyone. He can see Stiles from the open plan floor, in his kitchen. Stiles throws his head back laughing at Scott and Derek stares at the long line of his throat. 

What he’d give to sink his human teeth into him, make him want Derek as much as Derek wanted him. Make him moan for him. Get his pretty mouth around him. He wants to keep him in his bed for days, he wants to be able to smell him when he goes back to college. 

Isaac clears his throat and Derek realises they’ve been talking to him. He blushes and hastily covers his crotch with his beer.

“So Stiles huh?” Erica’s grin is positively feral, “He sure grew up good this year.”

Derek takes the bait all too easily.

“Lower your voice Erica,” he snaps.

“You’re not the boss of me,” she’s happiest when she’s pushing peoples buttons “bet you’d like to be the boss of Stiles though?”

Derek shoots a glance at the kitchen, Stiles has looked up hearing his name.

“What?” He yells.

“Talking about you, not to you!” Erica sing songs back.

So of course Stiles comes over and now Derek’s groaning. This is going to go downhill quickly, he just knows it. Isaac looks like he’s witnessing a car crash in motion while Boyd is just zen as ever. Scott and Lydia follow Stiles, sitting on the rug between the couches. 

Stiles sits down on the biggest couch, cramming in between Erica and Isaac. Derek’s wolf doesn’t like that one bit, he wants to pull Stiles on his lap. He’s not felt this out of control of his wolf since he was 14 years old. Erica can smell his distress and being Erica, she decides to push her luck. She turns bodily, holding her beer out to the side and leans in close to Stiles’ face.

“Stiles, your hair looks so great longer, Derek and I were just saying so,” she’s all teeth when she’s talking to him.

“Really?” Derek can smell that Stiles isn’t buying that, but he still stares at Derek, his gaze on him “you think so Der?”

“Fuck fuck fuck,” thinks Derek.

“Sure,” he offers, not liking how croaky his voice is sounding.

“Cool,” Stiles is still not looking away.

Everyone’s just watching them both like they’re a freaking soap opera and Derek can’t take the tension.

“Just gonna go to the toilet,” he says and excuses himself. Almost immediately the chatter resumes, awkward moment over.

He goes into his bedroom instead and leans back against the door when he closes it. He breathes deep, trying to rid himself of the scent of Stiles and tries to calm down.

“Der?” he hears a soft knock seconds later and a whisper. It’s Stiles.

He contemplates not letting him in. He lets him in anyway.

“You ok man?” Stiles is still easy smiles and obviously thinks nothing of perching on the end of Derek’s bed while Derek leans back against the door, arms folded. 

“Yeah I’m ok. Just weird, having everyone here after so long you know?” Derek isn’t lying. Not totally.

“I get that dude,” Stiles smiles “take a minute if you need.”

Stiles goes to leave him alone but as he’s walking past he leans in to Derek. 

“Merry Christmas Der,” he says quietly and he pecks him on the cheek.

Derek’s reacting before he can tell his brain not to. He’s grabbing Stiles by the shoulders and pressing him back into the door. He’s inches from Stiles’ mouth with his own. He stares Icey blue eyes into warm brown ones and Stiles smells... well delightful. He smells aroused and Derek’s nostrils flare, taking him in.

There’s that sweet smell again, stronger this time and Derek wants to touch but settles his hands on Stiles’ wrists. He won’t make him cheat on the person he obviously loves. He won’t put him in that position.

“Stiles... I’m sorry. I don’t want this to be awkward. I’ll give you some space,” Derek says but his body doesn’t seem to want to move away from Stiles. 

“What? Why?!” Stiles’ heart sounds like it’s threatening to beat out of his chest.

“I know you’re in love with Tina,” Derek whispers, eyes down.

“Who? Tina? Wait... my study partner? No I’m not!” Stiles is staring at him now, wide eyed, like he’s the dumbest person in the country.

“You are. You may not even realise but you are. You smell all sweet, like apple spice and my Mom used to say people’s scent goes sweet when they’re in love. You’ve been going out with Tina, you mentioned her last week and then I see you today and you smell so so sweet Stiles,” Derek sounds so pained.

Stiles’ mouth drops open and he’s now staring at Derek like he’s not only the dumbest person in the country, but on the planet.

“Derek Hale. Let me be clear. I do not love Tina. I know this for a fact because I’m in love with someone else,” he says.

Stiles is still staring at him and Derek raises his eyes to meet his. Stiles subconsciously licks his lips. Derek’s heart crushes even more. Stiles doesn’t love Tina, but he is in love. With someone else. Derek is feeling rage and he is so jealous of this unknown person. He hopes the imaginary ugly disfigurement stick also beats this person, now it’s done with Tina. 

Stiles sees Derek’s distress and rolls his eyes. He takes Derek’s chin in his hand and tilts him closer to him.

“Sourwolf, you’re absolutely hopeless,” he breathes and Derek can almost taste him, it’s driving him insane. 

Then, breaking the moment, Scott’s yelling for them both from outside the door and Stiles jumps and sighs. He slips out of Derek’s embrace. 

“For a smart person, you’re not the sharpest tool in the shed. I’ll help you out. I do love someone. It’s not Tina. It’s not anyone new. It’s someone amazing, brave, soul crushingly handsome... someone a bit hopeless at this sort of thing. You catching up now? Someone a bit sour? A bit wolf? Still no? One of my Dads deputies and not Parrish... still no? Ok then, I’m going back out, I’ll leave you to figure it out...”

Stiles sounds so playful. He sounds hopeful. He sounds pleased. His voice is full of promise. 

Derek stands with his hands against the wall when Stiles pats him on the shoulder and leaves. He couldn’t possibly mean...?

He follows Stiles out, to find him sat in his chair and he’s still cheekily grinning at him. Derek’s about to kick everyone out, excited for the possibility of this meaning what he thinks it means when Lydia announces they’re going to do their secret Santa’s. Derek’s suddenly super nervous. He’d almost forgotten about the book in all the excitement. 

Lydia hands out all the gifts and they only have names on the tags, not who they’re from, which was one of the rules. Derek gets handed his gift first. He barely looks down as he opens it, eyes fixated on Stiles. It’s socks. With a grumpy looking cat on them. Judging by how hard Boyd’s grinning at him, he guesses Boyd must have picked him.

Lydia’s next and she has a subscription to a science magazine. Isaac knows her well.

Scott gets a mug with a man on, that, according to the box, when you put hot water in it, his underpants disappear and you get a “hot shock”. Stiles is laughing uncontrollably, so he clearly got his best bro.

Erica gets a luxury hot chocolate making kit off Scott and Boyd gets designer underwear, from Lydia.

Isaac opens his gift and it’s T-shirt saying “Best uncle in the world” and everyone pauses confused. 

When Boyd and Erica start laughing hard, the penny drops and everyone’s hugging them and yelling their congratulations.

Stiles kisses Erica on the cheek and sits back down to open his present, letting everyone carry on the congratulating. Derek can see he’s torn, he wants to celebrate but his curiosity is winning out and he wants to open his gift. Derek doesn’t take his eyes off him on the other side of the room. No one is paying any attention to Derek or Stiles, quizzing Erica and Boyd on the baby. Derek’s so happy for them but right now, Stiles has his attention.

Stiles peels the paper off agonisingly slow and he stops breathing when he finally gets it off. Still, no-one is paying Stiles any attention but Derek’s captivated. They could be the only ones in the whole room as far as he’s concerned. Stiles looks up and stares at Derek. Derek realises tears are sliding down his cheeks. 

Derek closes the distance between them in a second. Stiles stands up and opens the book and holds it in Derek’s face, the dedication page open for him to read, seemingly unable to speak.

“To John, my little babica. I love you more than you know. Maybe one day, you can show your little baby Mieczyslaw my stories and spells and they can help you feel close to me. This is for you, for him and for every Stillinski to follow,” Derek whispers.

Derek had no idea. He’d had no idea what this book would mean to Stiles and he’d still got it for him. He hadn’t even opened it. Stiles’ grandmother wrote it. He knows Stiles’ real name is Mieczyslaw.

Stiles is apparently very aware it was Derek who got this for him. He puts the book down on the chair and stands so his hips are pressed against Derek and leans in to his ear so the others can’t hear them.

“Isaac told me you took his slip of paper in the secret Santa. You’ve no idea what this means to me Der. I can’t believe you did that for me,” he whispers, pressing closer and closer to Derek.

Derek wants to kiss the tear tracks off his face.

“I’m in love with you,” Derek blurts loudly in return.

Everyone stops what they’re doing including Stiles who brings his head back to stare at Derek, mouth open in shock. Even Derek looks shocked to be fair to him. It had just come out.

Derek feels like a massive dork until Stiles, eyes never leaving his, pupils suddenly dilating, yells,  
“Sorry guys, party’s over, see yourselves out!” and promptly seals his lips to Derek’s.

Derek grabs him around the waist and Stiles immediately jumps up to meet him. Derek gets his hands supporting on his ass as he kisses him deeply and the resounding groan that Stiles makes gets everyone moving.

He can hear Scott yelling a very sarcastic “Merry fucking Christmas!” as the door slams.

“He’ll get over it,” Derek mutters.

He doesn’t really care, not when Stiles is laughing into his mouth.

Derek hears the last heartbeat and footsteps on the stairs fade as he walks Stiles to the couch. He sits down with him still wrapped around him, lips never leaving his. When Stiles rolls his hips into Derek’s hard cock, he throws his head back and lets out a loud groan.

“Oh fuck Stiles,” he pants, dick straining at his jeans.

Stiles continues his dick to dick rolling torture, while shoving his hands up inside Derek’s jumper, hands playing across his abs. Stiles also makes good use of his mouth in between kissing. He’s as talkative during this as he is in day to day life. 

He’s also an excellent multitasker as Derek finds out, because he’s holding a full conversation while driving Derek insane, touching him everywhere.

“I can’t believe you thought I loved Tina you dweeb. I’m so gone on you. I ring you every night. When you Skyped in your deputy uniform, I thought I was going to come in my pants. Now you’ve bought me this book and I know it cost a fortune but it means so much more than that and I just... I love you Der. I love you too. If you didn’t know that...” he cuts off with another load groan when Derek unbuckles his pants and slips his hand straight past his boxers and onto his long hard cock stroking it.

“I’ve been so jealous. You’ve no idea. You’ve started to feel like mine Stiles, I want you so bad. I’ve never ever felt like this. I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you. I need you. I want to fuck you and I want to keep you afterwards,” Derek seems to have lost his filter when it comes to Stiles.

“God yes, yes to both, Der in that order, please please,” he begs.

The colour on Stiles’ cheeks has Derek wanting to see more, so he pulls Stiles t-shirt up and over his head. He’s toned and perfect and Derek immediately latches his teeth to his neck. This seems to be more than Stiles can take and he stands up looking darkly and determined at Derek. Derek pulls his Christmas jumper off while Stiles stands and watches him. He tugs at Derek’s jeans.

“Off off off,” he demands and Derek lifts his ass up so Stiles can remove them.

Before Derek can catch up, Stiles is kneeling on the floor between his legs and latching his mouth onto Derek’s very hard, thick, boxer clad dick. Stiles licks the material right up his shaft and he has to bite his lip and draw blood to keep from coming at the sight and feeling. Stiles moans softly.

“Fuck you’ve got a beautiful cock. So thick, I knew you would be,” Stiles runs his fingers up and down Derek’s length and Derek’s just helpless but to listen.

“I can’t wait to feel it for days when you fuck me,” Stiles says.

He promptly pulls Derek’s boxers down and latches his mouth onto the tip of his cock. Stiles slides his mouth down, struggling to take the full length of him, but manages. Derek’s hit with a flare of jealously again and it has him running his mouth. He’s never, ever had sex where he wanted to talk before. Stiles brings things out in him that he never even knew he was capable of.

“I don’t know who taught you to suck dick Stiles but it’s always going to be just for me from now on. Look at you. You’re so perfect. Your mouth was made for me. You’re so good,” he’s growling low and Stiles is obviously liking it, because his scent of arousal spikes even more when Derek’s talking.

Derek’s trying so hard not to come. When Stiles rolls his tongue around his foreskin he shouts out and Stiles pulls back, grinning, looking like he’s won the lottery.

“I’ve never sucked anyone’s dick Der. Just yours. But I must say, it’s fucking mind blowing,” his mouth is shiny with spit and a little pink.

He immediately fixes his palm to the base of Derek’s dick and takes him into his mouth again beginning a punishing rhythm. Derek runs his hands through Stiles’ hair and gives a gentle tug as a warning he’s close to coming. Surprisingly, Stiles’ little confession about Derek being his first blowjob has him on the edge quicker than he expected. He likes that. He likes it a lot.

He doesn’t expect Stiles to moan protestingly when he pulls at his hair and Stiles pulls away from Derek’s hand and slams his head down further, forcefully ramming Derek’s dick right down his throat. When Derek feels the back of Stiles throat, he’s done for and he’s coming thick and hot into Stiles mouth. He takes it all and Derek’s fighting to get his brain back online. 

Stiles rocks back on his heels and at the sight of his plush mouth, red and glistening with Derek’s come, it’s enough to make Derek’s spent cock twitch again. He gets up and takes Stiles’ jeans off. Derek’s fully naked now and he wants Stiles to be the same. He pushes him over to the wall and turns him to face the hard surface. It’s not unlike that time when he slammed him into the lockers in the school, years ago, when he was injured and looking for Scott.

Derek’s only slightly gentler now, his orgasm doing the opposite of calming him. He wants more. Stiles is like a drug and Derek intends to be as addicted as Stiles will let him. Stiles puts his arms against the wall to steady himself and Derek presses his body up against his back, his dick hardening again already. He pulls Stiles’ boxers down around his thighs while he continues to rub himself along his ass.

Stiles’ cock is perfect, Derek rests his head on his shoulder and stares down while he reaches his other hand around him and strokes Stiles’ length. Stiles rocks into the touch but keeps supporting himself on his hands against the wall. 

Derek drops to his knees and palms his cheeks, one in each hand. His ass is just perfect and he smells incredible. Knowing that sweet smell is for him is doing strange things to Derek, he feels like the wolf’s more in control than he is and he is going on feeling alone, something he’s never done during sex.

It’s always been quite regimented with other people, they’d get the job done but there was no out of control pleasure. With that thought, he parts Stiles’ cheeks and buries his face instantly between them, licking over his hole.

“Oh fuck,” Stiles yells.

His knees wobble but he locks his arms when Derek starts tongue fucking his tight entrance. He brings a finger to his hole when he’s wet enough and pushes in. 

Stiles is so god damn tight.

He is dripping pre-come and the smell is making Derek wild. He holds his cheeks apart to keep him in place. He starts fucking him with his tongue and finger until Stiles is moaning constantly, rolling back onto him. Derek wants nothing more than to taste his dick and plans to do just that, but when he adds another finger to Stiles’ tight hole, Stiles jerks and comes untouched.

Derek is amazed by him and continues to finger fuck him and lap at him through the orgasm, getting an arm around his waist in case his legs give out.

He stands up and picks Stiles up again and licks into his mouth while walking him to his bedroom. He lays Stiles who’s gone rather boneless down on his bed and strokes him while he recovers. He lays gently on top of him and strokes his legs as he cleans Stiles with his tongue. He laps at his softening cock, which has Stiles groaning loud again.

He grabs Derek gently by the hair and tugs him up to his mouth.

“Fuck you’re perfect Der. That was perfect. I’ve thought about your mouth on me so many times and god, it was nothing, nothing like I imagined. I think I’m broken,” his voice is hoarse and that makes Derek proud.

“I never knew sex would be like that,” Stiles scent changes a little and Derek realises he’s a bit embarrassed.

Something occurs to Derek.

“Stiles, are you a virgin?” He asks him curiously. He has no idea how he could be, not with the way he looks, but you never know.

“Erm, yeah kind of,” he replies ducking his head, shyly, “I’ve done some stuff, but not much. To be honest dude, I’ve been kind of gone on you for the past two years. Does that bother you? Because I am good to go, I am green light for sexy times,” he’s babbling and Derek hates the nervous smell coming off him, makes him want to fix it for him.

“It doesn’t bother me Stiles. It fucking pleases me. It shouldn’t, because you deserve so much better than me, but I’m done fighting it. I’m glad one-ones ever touched you like I’m going to touch you. I’m going to fucking ruin you for anyone else,” he’s growling softly again, letting the wolf speak for him, but they both definitely mean it.

“Fuck Der, I don’t want anyone else, when will you realise that? There is no one else for me,” and he surges forward to kiss Derek and this time it’s less hurried and soft. By the time they’re done exploring each other’s mouths they’re both rock hard again and rocking against each other. 

Derek reaches into his bedside drawer where he has a little bottle of lube for when he fingers himself, when he jerks off. He reaches his hand around the back of Stiles, mouth never leaving his, flicks the lid on the lube, coats his hand and brushes against his ass. Stiles bucks into him at the touch and Derek grins.

“Sneaky,” Stiles grins back.

“Werewolf co-ordination for the win” Derek murmurs, pleased they’re having fun.

Stiles is still grinning happily, saying encouraging filthy things, rubbing his cock against Derek’s, the friction killing them both by the time Derek is three fingers deep in him. He’s thrusting his hand up into Stiles, loving the way it’s pushing him against him, front to front. Stiles seems to reach capacity for this.

“Der I need you inside me. I want to feel your beautiful thick cock splitting me open, I want to walk around tomorrow knowing I got fucked by you and you’re in love with me. I want to feel that tomorrow. I know you’re not going to hurt me but make me feel you Der,” he’s mumbling into Derek’s neck and Derek’s finding it really hard to hold on.

He flips Stiles onto his front on his bed and parts his cheeks again with his hands. He presses three fingers back into him and adds the tip of another with some more lube for good measure. No matter what Stiles begs for, it’s still his first time and Derek’s determined to make it so fucking good. He will make it so good, he will want to get fucked or even fuck Derek, every single day for the foreseeable future. He realises he’s talking out loud when Stiles whimpers.

Derek seems satisfied finally and giving in to his want, he pushes his dick against Stiles hole. Even though Stiles is wet and loose, it’s still a squeeze and by the time Derek is fully inside him, Stiles feels so tight, he’s fighting not to come.

“Fuck Stiles, you’re so fucking perfect,” he says and rolls his hips gently.

“Der you feel so fucking good, I promise, now move or I’m going to combust,” Stiles shoves back onto him and Derek whimpers holding his hips still.

He’s going to come. He can’t possibly come yet.

“Stiles just give me a minute, please, god, you’ve no idea what you feel like. It’s so much better because I know you’re mine, I want to wreck you. I want you to fuck me after this,” he says and he rolls his hips again lightly. Stiles hole clenches on his dick at that.

“You cannot say that to me Der, I’m seconds from coming, just move please, I can’t,” he begs.

So Derek does. It’s punishing and it’s hot. He drives deep into Stiles and he manages to hang on to his orgasm longer than he thought. He fucks deep into his ass and pulls Stiles’ hips up so he can get a hand underneath him and starts pumping Stiles cock.

When Stiles comes with a barely audible, throaty whisper of “Derek” it’s too much for him.

When Stiles covers his hand in come, Derek shoves in deep and pulses right into Stiles’ tight ass. He rocks through his orgasm while Stiles’ own is still making his hole clamp down on Derek’s dick and Derek swears he blacks out for a second. He comes to, slumped on top of Stiles and hastily moves to pull out and let the guy breathe. But Stiles, knowing what he’s about to do, reaches back and grabs his ass and pulls his body back down on top of him.

Stiles’ face is smashed into the pillow and Derek’s concerned he will suffocate him, but he smells so sweet and happy and the pounding of his heart is steady. Derek still puts a little of his weight on his elbows and nuzzles his face into Stiles neck, rocking gently against Stiles’ ass. 

“Are you ok?” He whispers to the man who quietly became everything to him.

Stiles take a minute to reply.

“Am I ok? Are you kidding... I’ve just come harder than I’ve ever come in my whole life, twice in twenty minutes. I’ve potentially got the next however many years of my life to look forward to, doing that, daily, with the super hot, perfect cocked, beautiful, kind werewolf that’s still got his dick in my ass right now. I’d say I’m more than ok.”

“Not potentially...” Derek simply replies and he feels Stiles face change into a grin again.

They’re quiet again for a couple of minutes before Stiles breaks the silence.

“Der... thank you for my book,” Stiles sounds much softer now, the hint of teasing giving way to a more serious tone.

“Stiles... Anything you want. Always,” Derek says quietly. It comes out sounding really sure and final. He means it. He would burn the earth to the ground to give Stiles what he needs and wants.

He can feel himself hardening again inside him.

“Anything? Well, you did say I could fuck you next,” Stiles mutters softly, almost shyly, rolling his dick into Derek’s sheets.

Derek’s dick hardens fully at that. He pulls out and flips them so Stiles is straddling him, laughing down at him.

“Well... What are you waiting for?” He beams up at Stiles.


End file.
